germanian_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ooswesthoesbes
Welcome Hi, welcome to Germanian Empire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ooswesthoesbes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Youngla0450 (Talk) 10:28, 26 December 2009 Help Can you please feed me information on the German Empire? You live in Limburg, on the border with Germany, and Limburgish speak Dutch and German. Tell me of some German facts. --Brenda Young 14:10, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Well, what would you like to know? --OuWTB 14:19, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Thoughts Can you tell me about what YOU would think would've happened had Germany won both World Wars? --Brenda Young 01:14, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :With or without Hitler? --OuWTB 14:00, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Without Hitler. --Brenda Young 14:50, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Ok :) I think Germany would annex some regions, like the Czech Republic, Poland, the Alsace and East Prussia. I think they would force the losing countries to disarm themselves and they would certainly ask a lot of money to repair war damage in Germany. Also, I believe, they would have taken some colonies in Africa, the Caribbeans and maybe French Guiana. Germany would quite be the strongest nation on earth then. --OuWTB 17:10, December 27, 2009 (UTC) How about this? In my verision, Germania annexed a whole swath of colonies from 1871 before Britain could, and as a result, Britain gave up it's remaining colonies, but Germania granted the colonies to Britain that real-life Germany had, and France kept her colonies. After World War I, all of Britain's remaining colonies and some of France's and Portugal's, plus Belgium's, was given to Germania. Also, they paid reperations and their navies and most of their armies were dismantled, all going towards Germania. --Brenda Young 17:19, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :That also sounds like possible theory yes. --OuWTB 18:39, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Blokkade Ik ben het totaal niet eens met de onterechte blokkade die ik en vele anderen hebben gekregen. Met die hele fascisten beweging had ik niks te maken (alleen heb ik op andere wikis wel Honecker gesproken). Alleen Pierlot was vanaf het begin af aan lid van die "Iron Guard Party" en heeft die zelfs een paar dagen geleid. Toen er werd gedreigt met een blokkade draaide hij meteen weer bij en nu likt hij de konings reet weer, en heeft hij zijn fascistische ideeen verworpen. En de koning en de anderen accepteren dat gewoon, ze stemmen zelfs op Pierlot en hij komt met alles met de schrik vrij. Iedereen heeft duidelijk gezien (wederom) hoe onbetrouwbaar en onstabiel hij is, en toch krijgt hij stemmen, en is alles "vergeven en vergeten"... en ik krijg een maand blokkade (net als nog 5 anderen) terwijl ik me juist afzijdig hield (gedwongen, aangezien ik geblokkeerd was)... waarom zijn die gasten zo mild met Pierlot? Hebben ze soms stront in de ogen? Hij is een verraderlijk draaikont. ;) Dr. Magnus 09:43, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ik snap er echt geen hol van... hij komt echt overal zomaar mee weg. Sterker nog: Pierlot zei dat hij bij de partij ging om die "van binnenuit te hervormen"... wat een zwakke excuus... Dr. Magnus 10:03, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Danke szin! Ier lof mønt mi veel. Icz werde iicz dør sprøcze nauhalden, jif ji willen. Rang kann icz non Niderlendsze odde Limburgsze spreken, ak icz vorstande banks dos sprøcze. Ji onknuen jis ok zum Germønsze. Icz bi doch vain, dat ji Limburgsze swo praud spreken! Your praise means a lot to me. I will keep you updated on the language if you like. Unfortunately, I can't speak any Dutch or Limburgish, but I understand a bit of those languages. I suppose you also recognise some Germanian. I am happy, though, that you speak Limburgish so proudly!--Scanderson 12:55, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Lotje Ik merk dat Lotje het niet waardeert dat je hier met me in gesprek bent. Ik stel het wel op prijs dat je je niet al te veel van hem aantrekt, in dit geval! Dr. Magnus 13:19, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Zeker niet. Ik weet nog goed hoedat hij op Libertas als "Klaast" door het leven ging en dat blijf ik me eeuwig herinneren vrees ik. --OuWTB 13:22, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ja, ik weet nog hoe hij zich er gedroeg. Toen hij er moderator was heeft hij er zich zo verschrikkelijk misdragen dat we het allemaal unaniem erover eens waren dat hij voor eeuwig van de wiki af moest worden getrapt, en dat heb ik toen (met veel genoegen) gedaan. Weet je nog dat ik juist degene was die hem diverse kansen heeft gegeven, onder erg redelijke voorwaarden? En hoe hij die iedere keer weer negeerde? Je begrijpt dat hij er zijn verdiende loon kreeg, op den duur. Maar op wikination is Lotje de dans steeds ontsprongen. Waarom, eigenlijk? Waarom zes mensen niet, en hij wél? Dr. Magnus 13:25, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Pierlot is een zeurder, iemand die doordramt. Als je 'm blokkeert, dan heb je de volgende dag een geel balkje staan met tien wiki's waar je nog nooit bent geweest met teksten als "Could you please unblock me?" of "You are blocked because of blabla..". 't Is geen zuivere methode, maar 't werkt psychisch behoorlijk aan. --OuWTB 13:28, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Daarom hebben ik en diverse andere wikistad gebruikers ook enorm lang lopen lobbyen voor een rangeblock, een crosswiki block for Pierlot. Die hij uiteindelijk volgens mij ook kreeg. Alleen hij heeft dunkt me nu een nieuw IP-adres en kan daarom weer gewoon bijdragen leveren. Hij heeft diverse accounts: McCrooke, Pierlot, Klaast, Patatje Oorlog, en vele andere. En dan nog diverse IP's. Eigenlijk zou hij als sokpop moeten worden geblokkeerd. Maar vervelend of niet, en drammerig of niet: hij moet gewoon op wikination een blokkade krijgen, wat de gevolgen ook zullen zijn en hoe vervelend hij zich dan ook zal gaan gedragen. Anders is hij ermee weggekomen, met feitelijk exact hetzelfde als de anderen, die nu wél zijn geblokkeerd. En dat is toch erg scheef, of niet? ;) Dr. Magnus 13:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Als ik het op nation voor het zeggen had, dan was Pierlot allang veel eerder geblokkeerd. 't Probleem is dat men in het begin zich te week heeft opgesteld en dat heeft ertoe geleid dat ze volgens mij een beetje zich een vaderfiguur over hem vinden, maar goed. Ich weiß nicht :) --OuWTB 13:39, January 10, 2010 (UTC) De wordbuk Wordbuk Ji kunnen hier de (West)germønszen (alswo hit is bauten disses wikien jenennt) wordbuk vinden, dør icz nau arvode. Hit werde tukyms onen webbzaiden mid stafkrafte and swo waider jiven. You kan find here the (West) Germanic (as it is named outside of this wiki) dictionary on which I'm working right now. In the future, there will be a website with grammar and such.--Scanderson 13:30, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Cool, thanks :) I'll bookmark it. --OuWTB 13:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Grappige Lotje Grappig ventje, die Lotje. Of zou het een klein meisje zijn? Ik zou het niet weten, maar Engels, daar heeft ie duidelijk geen kaas van gegeten: "''Yes you have the right. But you have to stell you better up against Pierius ''" Dat soort zinnen, man daar bescheur ik me elke keer weer om! Haha, ik lag me slap om Lotje... Zou die nog steeds zo grappig zijn als hij zijn verdiende blok krijgt? :) Dr. Magnus 13:36, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Dus, je weet nu OWTB: "you have to stell you better up!" Als je dat maar weet! xD Dr. Magnus 13:37, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Eigenlijk ben jij ook door en door slecht è. Net de baron van B&A ;) --OuWTB 13:37, January 10, 2010 (UTC)